


sick baby chicks (and their stress mom)

by aestheticoffee



Series: the sky is clear, like you [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and now he has to take care of them, domestic jjp, except for jinyoung, got6 are sick, idk what to tag, is stress, mafia, mom!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticoffee/pseuds/aestheticoffee
Summary: unfortunately, this is a common thing amongst them. it's right in this month where one of them would get sick and everyone would get infected with it, and every year it would always be jinyoung left to take care of them.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: the sky is clear, like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	sick baby chicks (and their stress mom)

**Author's Note:**

> english is neither my first nor second language so i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes

jinyoung looks up from his book after hearing sounds of padding against the floor. bambam was wrap in a blanket like a cocoon, his hair disheveled, nose red and sniffing every so often.

jinyoung already knows the telltale sign of a fever so he puts down his book on the coffee table and opens his arms. bambam gratefully took up on the offer, sitting down beside jinyoung and leans into his embrace.

jinyoung caress bambam's hair, patting his bicep in a slow rhythm as to lull him to sleep. not even five minutes has passed and yugyeom trudges in, eyes half-closed. yugyeom lie down on jinyoung's left, head on his lap and snuggling into his stomach. jinyoung stops caressing bambam's hair and instead threads his hand through yugyeom's hair.

jinyoung stops when he heard soft breaths coming from yugyeom and bambam, sure that they are asleep. jinyoung slowly moves his hand from under bambam, the action causing bambam to move slightly but he didn't wake up, instead resting his head on jinyoung's shoulder, nuzzling into jinyoung's neck.

jinyoung sighs, giving up on trying to stand and just leans his head on top of bambam's head. he close his eyes, deciding to sleep while waiting for bambam and yugyeom to rest.

his sleep was short-lived though as half an hour later, someone was tapping his shoulder repeatedly. jinyoung rubs his eyes, blinking to focus on who was in front of him. youngjae was in his pajamas, eye bags hanging under his eyes. he was also wrap in a blanket, eyes teary from sneezing.

jinyoung lifts bambam's head up and let it down on the sofa's headrest, reclining the sofa towards a lying position. he then pulls yugyeom's up to bambam's lap, putting down yugyeom's head on it. 

jinyoung sits youngjae on the other sofa and he went into yugyeom's room to take his blanket and went back to the living room, draping the blanket on yugyeom. jinyoung then sits beside youngjae, and youngjae wraps his arm around jinyoung's waist, resting his head on jinyoung's chest. not even a minute has passed and youngjae's already fast asleep.

jinyoung hears yet another sound of padding against the floor and he look up to see mark and jackson heading towards him, plopping beside him, snuggling into each other. they both were sharing a blanket and jinyoung could see the slight shiver coming from mark and hear jackson's teeth chattering. 

jinyoung could feel the headache invading his skull and he has to will himself to not curse out loud at the situation he's stuck in. jinyoung shakes youngjae awake slowly. "youngjae-yah, could you move a bit?" youngjae stirs from his sleep and he untangles himself from jinyoung.

jinyoung takes this chance to stand up and then move youngjae to lay his head on mark's lap. jinyoung sighs for the umpteenth time, it has just been two hours and all five of them had manage to caught the fever from each other.

jinyoung headed up the stairs, wanting to ask jaebeom for help when jaebeom beat him to it. there in all it's glory stands jaebeom, with his red hoodie and sweatpants, hands shove deep into the pocket and body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

jinyoung really doesn't want to think that jaebeom had also caught the fever too but when he sneezes _and_ coughs, jinyoung could just shakes his head and pinches his nose bridge. jinyoung went passed jaebeom and into his room, taking his blanket and back to jaebeom.

jinyoung drags him by his sweater paws and down the stairs, sitting him in the armchair. jinyoung covers jaebeom with the blanket and jaebeom snuggles into it, the only thing visible is his eyes. 

jinyoung looks at the six of them and he's already exhausted. if anyone could see them now, no one would believe they are the most feared mafia group in south korea.

unfortunately, this is a common thing amongst them. it's right in this month where one of them would get sick and everyone would get infected with it, and every year it would always be jinyoung left to take care of them.

"sorry, jinyoung-ah." jinyoung looks at jaebeom's direction and softens his eyes when he sees jaebeom's guilty expression. "it's not your fault hyung. just sleep, hmm?" jinyoung kiss jaebeom on the forehead and struts towards the kitchen.

jinyoung opens the fridge to see _nothing_ in it and he has to stop himself from slamming the fridge's door. "great, just great." jinyoung opens the cabinet to see the blister pack empty and he closes it, dropping his hand to his sides.

jinyoung strides to his bedroom, wearing his hoodie and cap and grabbing his mask, phone and wallet. he pull out his gun from the drawer - because you can never be too sure - and pocket it at the waistband.

he's out the door in seconds and he makes his ten minute walk towards the mart.

-

jinyoung's back from the mart _and_ pharmacy an hour later, thankfully no one was out to assassinate him. he slowly move towards the kitchen, trying hard not to make too much rustling noises coming from the plastic. he skillfully puts all the groceries into the fridge, only leaving the necessary ingredients to make chicken soup. 

he was cutting the chicken into small pieces when someone suddenly hugs him from behind. he would've spun around to punch the intruder but he knows that comforting hands around his waist anywhere. jaebeom rests his chin on jinyoung's shoulder, leaving pecks on jinyoung's neck.

"you feeling better?" jinyoung is now cutting the carrots, dropping them into the broth. "no," jinyoung could hear jaebeom's raspy voice that definitely didn't sound like that before he left. "but now that you're here, i'm feeling better." jinyoung scoffs at that. "you sap." jinyoung leans back into jaebeom while waiting for the broth to boil and he could feel the heat radiating off of jaebeom's body. 

"go back and rest. i'll bring the soup and medicine when it's done, and wake up the others for me." jinyoung said while untangling himself from jaebeom's grasp, pushing him by his back and out the kitchen.

-

jinyoung took two tours to the kitchen to bring six bowls of chicken soups to the living room. jinyoung sits on the floor, hugging his legs close to his knees, looking at them slurping the soup and sighing contentedly.

jinyoung hands them each a tablet of tylenol when they've finished and pick up their bowls to bring it to the sink. he washes them and puts it on the dish rack, drying his hands after on the tea towel. 

he went back into the living room to see the coffee table moved to the side. layers of duvet are laid on the floor and mark, jackson and youngjae were huddling on it. bambam and yugyeom are still on the reclining sofa, same as their earlier position. 

the occasional sneezing and coughing surrounds the rather quiet house. jinyoung strides towards jaebeom who is now on lying on the other sofa, previously occupied by the three couple. 

he settles on lying beside jaebeom, wrapping his hands around jaebeom's waist and tangles his legs in between jaebeom's. they share the blanket and jaebeom nuzzles his head in jinyoung's chest. jinyoung threads his hands through jaebeom's hair and he gets sleepy in the process.

eventually all of them falls asleep and if jinyoung was feeling a little bit chilly, he doesn't say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. constructive criticism is very much appreciated. leave kudos if you like this chapter.


End file.
